Consumer portable fuel containers (CPFCs) are well known in the art. They are used to transport, store and dispense diesel fuel and gasoline. Consumers utilize the CPFCs in connection with a fuel tank typically associated with an internal combustion engine such as a lawnmower, chain saw, snowmobile, power generator or the like. As used herein, the term, portable fuel container refers to a container that can be carried by the consumer. Such portable fuel containers have traditionally been constructed of metal or synthetic resin.
Some containers have included a flash inhibitor, which is a screen used in connection with the pouring nozzle. The flash inhibitor works to eliminate or reduce the possibility of portable fuel container explosion by preventing sparks and flame from entering the container. However, fuel containers that are made of metal (specifically safety cans) often employ a metal flame arrestor. The flame arrestor used with a CPFC is fitted inside the neck of the tank that prevents the spark or flame from entering the container through the spout. Although the benefits of the flame arrestor are well known, pumping gasoline through a flame arrestor screen can obstruct flow, causing the fuel to splash back out of the container, which can be dangerous as the fuel is easily combustible. Additionally, fuel moving through a metal screen can cause a spark caused by static electricity. Metal safety cans are configured to ground areas of the can to prevent static buildup but grounding is not possible when using CPECs manufactured from plastics or other resins.
Thus, while the use of existing flame arrestors may have benefits, its limitations, especially in the context of use in a synthetic resin portable fuel container, still present problems. Although the flame arrestor is intended to arrest or prevent a spark or flame from entering the container, the user often tries to removes it because of its difficult in use. Accordingly, consumers desire durable flame arrestors that will present no obstacles in their implementation and use.